The Truth About Life & Love
by MidniteHearts
Summary: Journey into the lives of 8 individuals who are desperately trying to find love without disappointments. But how can they when life just isn't easy? And neither is love. THIS IS A MUST READ STORY! U WON'T KNOW WAT UR MISSING!
1. Meetings at the Museum

**MidniteHearts: Quick heads up. This story is packed with so much drama, sex, betrayal, and lies, so if you give this story a chance, it won't disappoint you. Yes, I know that alot of authors say that and never deliver the goods, let alone finish the entire story, but I promise that you'll get nothing but intense drama. Plz let me know what you think. Thanx!!**

Chapter 1: Meetings at the Museum

"Where in the world is Kikyo?" Mae asked. "The party is about to start soon."

Every year in May, Kikyo, Kagome, and Rin's mother, Mae Higurashi would host a party in the Tokyo Art Museum. Although she didn't won the museum, she was allowed to throw parties. In doing so, people would find what pieces of art they liked and then come back two weeks later for the auctioning.

Kagome pressed a hand to her pregnant stomach. So far she was six months along. Her fiancé, Inuyasha was overjoyed by the news. Unfortunately her dress did nothing to hide her figure. Kagome was dressed in a powder blue gown with a white shawl hanging off her arms.

"I'm sure she'll be here," Kagome reassured their mother.

"How could she be late, I drove her here," said Rin who was dressed in a peach colored gown. On her face was pink lipstick and apricot eyeshadow. She began to finger her glossy which stopped a few inches from her jaw.

"Well she better get here soon," said Mae as she walked off.

Moments later the party began. Everyone started to mingle while Kagome and Rin still waited for Kikyo. A minute later she emerged.

"Finally," Kagoem said, irritated. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the package store," Kikyo confessed.

"In a pea green gown with three inch heels," Rin said sarcastically.

"I wanted some smokes," Kikyo stated.

Rin rolled her eyes and said with even more sarcasm, "Well I hope you didn't break a heel."

"You guys know how I hate coming here," Kikyo whined.

All Rin and Kagome did was roll their eyes and groan. Kikyo would act so immature sometimes. When Mae was first pregnant, it was with twins, Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo was an hour older . Both were twenty-six. Then two years later, Rin was born. She was now twenty-four.

Kagome and Rin forever walked away, leaving Kikyo to skim through the paintings. She made a bored face. Art never really was her thing. She quickly looked around for any sign of her mother. When she didn't see her, she pulled out a cigarette. Then she lit it.

"I see that the paintings here aren't the only things that's smokin'," said a voice from behind.

Whomever said that should have really come up with something alot better.

Kikyo instantly jumped then turned around to see a man.

"Sorry if I scared you," he apologized.

"You can say that again," Kikyo commented with an attitude and wiping the ash from her dress.

The stranger only ignore that.

"Damn it. You made me drop my cigarette," said an angry Kikyo.

"Sorry," he apologized once more.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, then took out another one and lit it.

"You can't smoke in here," he said, pointing to a sign that said _No Smoking Allowed._ Kikyo only scoffed.

The man held out his hand. "The name's Naraku."

Kikyo looked upon his hand. She sighed, then acepted. Naraku lightly shook her hand. He had a nice frim grip. Too bad she wasn't sticking around any longer.

Kikyo looked through the busy crowd to see if she could spot someone else to talk to. She would rather be at home watching a good movie. But instead she was stuck in an art museum at a boring party on a Friday night.

She finally found Kagome standing by herself.

"Excuse me, but I see my sister," Kikyo announced while also thanking Naraku for his time and then left.

Across from the room, Rin was eyeing the beautiful yet strangely sculpted piece of art. She seemed to understand what she was looking at.

When Rin was in college she would have majored in art, but instead majored in business. She graduated three years early.

Just as she was about to read the name of the artist, someone covered her eyes. They were a pair of hands. She removed them and then turned around only to be met with a set of golden eyes.

Rin looked into them with surprise. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. While he only smirked, Rin twisted her face in annoyance.

"Yes Mr. Taisho, how may I help you?" Rin asked, her voice clipped.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Now is that any way to talk to someone that you haven't seen--"

"In years," Rin finished for him. "Yes, I do." She moved a few feet away.

Rin couldn't believe it. After so many years that had gone by, Sesshomaru actually had the nerve to want to talk to her? Back in high school Rin and Sesshomaru did date. The dark haired maiden was madly in love with him, but sadly he had broken her heart at Graduation.

He said that he felt like he was rushing into things, and didn't want to develop a commited realationship. And besides, he wanted more in a woman, someone who was perfect. Rin just wasn't it.

What did she expect from a wealthy teenage boy?

"Look, I know that you're upset--" he said, but was cut off.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, losing paitence.

"Can't I come here to enjoy the art?" he said innocently.

Rin huffed. "No, because you're bothering me."

She began to walk away. Sesshomaru made no attempt to follow her. He thought that when he finally reunited with Rin, she would laugh off their previous relationship, but she seemed even more upset than she was at Graduation.

Kagome and Kikyo noticed that their little sister was leaving. She looked pissed off. Kikyo spotted Naraku coming her way. Whatever was wrong with Rin would have to wait until the morning, but right now she needed a ride home.

"See ya later Kagome," Kikyo said, handing Kagome her wine glass.

Kagome was a little confused, but she didn't object to Kikyo leaving. All she did was stare at her two sisters as they left the museum.

**MidniteHearts:** **I hope that you liked that first chapter! There's more to come.**


	2. Saturday Mornings

**MidniteHearts: Okay, here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: Saturday Mornings

The following morning Kikyo was on the phone with Rin, discussing last night's event.

"So why did you leave early?" Kikyo asked.

"I just wasn't feeling well," Rin answered.

Kikyo, who had taken out a cigarette and lit it, said, "Yeah right, because if you were sick you would have stayed home."

Rin yawned. It was only nine o'clock and she had to be at work in two hours.

"So tell me what really happened," Kikyo urged.

Rin took a deep breath and said, "I saw someone...from high school."

"That's it?" Kikyo guessed.

Rin took in another deep breath and said, 'It was Sesshomaru."

Kikyo let out a gasp. "Really?"

Rin nodded as if her sister could see her.

"What did he want?" Kikyo eagerly asked.

"Nothing, I guess. It's just that seeing him after all these years, made me so mad," Rin said.

Kikyo agreed. "That is true. I mean he did dump you at Graduation," she teased and then laughed.

"Kikyo!" Rin was now pissed at her sister for even bringing that up.

Kikyo calmed herself from her laughing fit and said, "I'm only joking, chill out."

"I don't see how you can find that humorous," Rin stated in her defense.

Suddenly a doorbell rang and then someone knocked on Kikyo's door.

"Well I've gotta go, Rin," she announced. "But try to cheer up."

"Yeah, whatever," Rin said.

Kikyo disconnected the call, then went to go answer the door. Not to her surprise it was Koga, her ex-husband.

"What do you want?" she asked with annoyance.

He cleared his throat and then said, "I'm here to pick up Ryu."

Kikyo frowned, then opened the door wider to let him in.

"Remember,it's my turn tohave him," Koga reminded her.

Kikyo knew exactly of what he was talking about. A few years ago Kikyo had filed for a divorce because she was unhappy in her marriage. Koga also agreed. They both took joint custody for their son.

Kikyo was, who was still smoking her cigarette blew out a puff of smoke.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Koga said. "You're setting bad example for Ryu."

Kikyo countered by saying, "I don't need you to tell me what to do. And besides, I never do it while he's around, and he never complains that he smells smoke. I'm a fine mother to my son."

"Our son," Koga quickly corrected.

Kikyo only rolled her eyes. "Ryu, come downstairs!"

A momnet later a seven year old boy descended down the steps. He had dark hair just like his parents, but he favored his mother's eyes, and his father's peach colored skin.

"Hey dad." He hugged his father. Then he looked at his mother. "Mom, did you pack all my things?"

Kikyo nodded her head. Ryu smiled and went to get his things. Koga and Kikyo stood in awkward silence. Soon Ryu returned.

"Let's go," he said, already heading for the door.

"Alright I'm coming," he said, just before giving his ex-wife a small grin to taunt her.

In return to that, Kikyo only waved it off, crushed out her cigarette then prepared to start her day.


	3. The Confrontation

Chapter 3: The Confrontation

Across town in Sesshomaru's very large house, he was busy getting dressed. today was his day off from work. He was planing to enjoy himself.

Sesshomaru's plans for going out was to meet Inuyasha and Naraku at a local and very popular café called, _Blue Star Café._

He entered the fine establishment, then looked around. He spotted Naraku and Inuyasha. He joined them at their table.

"You're late," Inuyasha said.

"Whatever...," came Sesshomaru's reply. "Did you guys order?"

"Not yet," Naraku answered.

"Let's look over the menu then," Inuyasha suggested.

They all skimmed the various meals. Everything sounded delicious and somewhat expensive. But money wasn't a problem. Each man had a wallet full of bills. They finally placed their orders, then began conversation while thy waited.

"So what did you guys think about that party at the art museum?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was okay," Naraku said. "It wasn't the greatest thing in the world."

Sesshomaru only smirked and then said, "He's just upset because he got shot down."

Inuyasha looked toward Naraku. "By who?"

Naraku sighed before answering, "I don't know, some chick with a bad attitude problem." He then averted his attention to Inuyasha.

"She looked like your fiancée, Kagome."

"Well she should," Inuyasha began, "Because they're sisters."

"Twins to be exact," Sesshomaru added.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Naraku was surprised. "Are you serious? Well what's her name?"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha answered.

_Kikyo_, Naraku thought. _What a lovely name...but with a bad attitude._ He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru put in, "because she barely gave him the time of day."

Naraku glared at Sesshomaru. "And like you had any better luck. I saw you talking to that woman and she dissed you like yesterday's news."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Whatever..."

Inuyasha had to hold back the laughs that were about to come. Two grown men were battling against one another to know who got the most attention at an art museum? Ridiculous.

He then busied himself by looking around the café. "Where's our food?"

He spotted a nearby waitress and once she came walking by, he pulled her aside to say, "Is our order ready yet?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but your order will have to wait a little longer like everyone else," she responded, but with good manners. "It seems we're having some difficulties in the kitchen," she went on to say.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."

He allowed her to leave while they once again waited.

"Have you no patience," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha only glared at him.

They engaged back into conversation, mostly about women. They waited for another fifteen minutes, until Inuyasha retrieved the same waitress from before.

He said, "Can we just a refund, because this is poor service."

Before answering, she looked up at the three gentleman then said, "Sure, let me get the manager."

The waitress left, then returned followed by a woman with glossy black hair, wearing a red button down blouse, white pants and white open-toed sandals. It was Rin.

"Ms. Higurashi, these gentlemen say that they would like a refund," the waitress explained.

Rin looked upon them until her eyes landed on Sesshomaru. The anger inside her began to gradually rise. She wanted to hurry and end this situation before she lost all control.

She said, "As owner and manager of this café, I would be more than happy to give you a refund."

"Thanks Rin," Inuyasha said, but quieted when he saw the look on her face.

After the situation was taken care of, Inuyasha and Naraku left, all except for Sesshomaru who followed behind Rin until he was standing in her office. He closed the door, which made her jump, then turn around.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I came to talk to you," he answered.

"We have nothing to talk about," Rin countered. She then turned around, facing her desk.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "I think we do."

Rin fists tightened. "Look, don't bother me today. I have lot's of work to do."

"Rin..." he softly called out, taking hold of her wrist.

Rin's body was going to react by pulling herself away, but instead she was shaking. A few tears rolled down her face. Sesshomaru was quick to move in front of her,lifting her delicate chin with his strong fingers.

At this moment, Rin appeared to be like a small girl.

"You hurt me, Sesshomaru...so much," she said.

"I know," he whispered. "And I'm sorry."

Rin felt masculine arms tighten around her dainty frame. She allowed this wanted comfort to happen,never being held in such a long time.

It seemed like they were both back in high school. Whenever Rin needed comfort, Sesshomaru would forever be by her side. Nothing could pry them apart. Until that day at Graduation.

Her sniffles calmed down and Sesshomaru found himself softly stroking her hair.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head into his strong chest. Rin removed herself from Sesshomaru, wiping her eyes so she could re-apply her make-up.

Sesshomaru headed for the door. "I'm going to go alright?"

Rin nodded. But before he left, she quickly blurted out, "Wait...maybe we could get to know each other again, but that doesn't mean a relationship."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru then left,waiting to see what was next to come.


	4. Good Things Come

Chapter 4: Good Things Come

Hours later Rin left from work, getting into her car and driving off. It was already into nine-thirty eight so, Rin decided to stop by Sangos' house. She was a good friend of the Higurashi family. Maybe she could get her mind off of today.

She parked the car in the massive driveway. The house was quite big. Rin stepped from inside the car, approaching the front door. She rung the doorbell. It took awhile but finally someone answered. It was Sango.

"Oh, Rin! What brings you here all of a sudden?"

"Just came to say hi," she answered, smiling.

"Well come on in," Sango offered.

She allowed Rin to step inside, directing her to the living room.

"So where's Miroku?" Rin asked.

Sango sighed. "Probably out somewhere."

Rin made a face, saying, "Yeah, sure."

Sango made a face as well. "Now don't start, Rin. Just because he's been unfaithful--"

"More than once," Rin finished.

Sango continued by saying, "But that doesn't mean he'll keep up his same ways."

Rin sat on the couch. "What good is it to have a man, if you can't keep whereabouts on him?"

Sango sat down as well. "You know I don't do that."

"Well you should," Rin advised. "With the way that your man likes to stick his dick into anything that has a pulse, you can't be too careful."

Sango was starting to get a little tired of her lecturing and wanted to change the subject.

"So how was work?"

Rin stretched before saying, "It was fairly good. I got some good customers. There were little complaints--well except from this one table."

"Well who was it?" Sango questioned.

"Just Inuyasha and Naraku...plus Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked just to be sure. "Didn't he break your heart at Graduation?"

Rin quietly answered, "Yes,but can we not bring up the past? You're going to make me regret doing what I did."

Sango raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And what exactly did you do? You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

Rin frowned. Even though they were high school sweethearts, she wasn't that willing to jump into bed with him.

Finally she said, "No! I just wanted to know if we could start over."

"You mean being a couple?" Sango guessed.

"No," Rin once again corrected. "I just want to be friends."

"Yeah, for now," Sango said with a smirk.

Rin got back at her by saying, "You just worry about keeping your man in check, and I'll handle my own personal life."

Sango scoffed and then said, "Well I hope you won't do anything that you're going to regret later. I don't want you getting your hopes and then making a fool out of yourself."

Rin gave her a hard frown and thought, _What made me think that coming here would get my mind off of things?_

Rin retaliated by saying, "Who says that I'm going to make a fool out of myself? And if I ever regret something, then I'll confront him about it."

Sango sighed. "If you say so."

Rin felt herself rising from the couch. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Sango nodded her head and watched as Rin left.

Thirty minutes later, Rin parked her car in the drivewayof her home. She walked up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

She found her four year-old daughter, Kai watching TV while her one year old daughter, Kadem was being rock to sleep by their babysitter, Hitomi.

"I'm home," Rin announced.

Kai gave her attention to her mother, running up to her and grabbing her leg.

"Mommy, you're home! I missed you!"

Rin smiled. "And I missed you too!"

Hitomi son joined them. "Hi, Ms. H."

"Hey Hitomi."

Hitomi gently handed over Kaden to her mother.

"So how were they?" Rin asked.

Hitomi smiled. "They were perfectly good little angels."

"That's good to know," Rin stated, please to the fact that her both her daughters had gotten positive reviews for their behavior.

Rin then noticed how Hitomi was dressed.

"Where are you going?"

Hitomi reached for her purse and was heading toward the front door before saying, "To this party at a club. It won't be over until about 2:30 tonight."

"Oh," was all Rin said. "Well you be carfeul, okay?"

Hitomi smiled, feeling the motherly concern. "I will."

Kai ran to Hitomi. "Bye Hitomi!"

She knelt down, lightly pinching Kai's cheek. "See ya later."

Rin paid Hitomi for her services. "Let me know when you come back to babysit."

"I will," she said and then left out the door.

Once she was gone, Kai had asked, "Mommy, can I go back and watch TV?"

Rin shook her head. "It's way past your bedtime. You need to be sleeping."

Kai pouted her small face.

Rin couldn't resist that adorable little girl. "How about this. If you go to bed, now we might go to the park someday. Do you like that idea?"

Kai shuffled her feet, still pouting.

"Plus we'll get ice cream," Rin added.

Her daughter's face lit up at those words.

"Really?"

Her mother nodded. "Now come on, time for bed. Go to your room while I put you sister to sleep."

Kai scampered off, awaiting for Rin's arrival. After settling Kaden into her crib, she joined her eldest daughter in her room. She read a few pages from her favorite story and watched as she fell asleep. Rin smiled, kissing her forehead.

She turned off the lamp on her night table and closed the door, heading to her own bedroom. She removed her clothes in one swift movement, and then got underneath the blankets.

She slowly drifted into sleep, thinking of nothing but good things to come in her future.

And like their mother always said, _Good things come to those who wait..._


End file.
